Ice and Dragons
by icecrystal1999
Summary: What would happen if Elsa and Anna got a curse from a witch Hans got from Dunbroch and ended up in berk? Suck at summaries just read. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

Set After the events of HTTYD 1, and before

they meet Heather.

Hiccstrid, with Elsa, absolutely no Mericcup

Astrid hopped on Stormfly, and flew off before Hiccup could stop her.

"Oh come on! I just asked a question!" Hiccup groaned. Stoick chuckled behind him, and putting a hand on his shoulder, said,

"You'll never know what you said to upset her. Even though she's your girlfriend."

"Wh-What does that have to do with it?" Hiccup asked with his characteristic stutter, then he rolled his eyes, and walked away.

Astrid meanwhile, was flying fast, but stopped when she saw Green Island covered in ice. As the name suggested, Green island was normally warm, so seeing it covered in ice was very odd. She flew in closer, ignoring the voice in her head that said stay away, and following the ice to where it was thickest, landed and looked around for the source of abnormal ice. She slid off Stormfly cautiously, drawing her axe from her belt, and looked around, tightening her grip on the axe. Suddenly a blast of ice knocked the axe from her grip, and a beautiful blue dragon, with wings of a timberjack, tail of a Night Fury but longer, height of a typhoomerang, but with the head of a Nadder without the spikes and listening things like Toothless, and a thicker neck than most Timberjacks, emerged from the shadows, wings spread out, pupils wide and every sign of panic showing. It roared, and Stormfly blew fire at her, but the dragon blocked it with ice.

"Easy Stormfly!" Astrid shouted. She cast her eyes on the ground, and slowly walked towards the dragon.

"It's ok." She whispered, and touched the dragon's scaly face. The dragon hesitated, then pushed it's nose onto Astrid's hand. It made a confused moaning noise, and dropped down on the ground, lying down. Astrid crouched down and pet it, saying things to it to calm it down.

"Hey, are you lost? How come you can breath ice?" It groaned, and looked up at her with icy blue eyes.

"Are you a boy?" The dragon looked at her with disgust, and Astrid laughed.

"Ok, a girl then. Do you have a name? How about I name you, Icebreath. No, I've got a better one. Icewing!" Icewing made an agreeing movement with her head, and Astrid beckoned to Stormfly to come closer.

"This is my dragon, Stormfly. You two be best friends okay?" Icewing got up, and rubbed Stormfly's neck with her head. Astrid laughed when Stormfly returned the affection.

"OK girls, let's go. Follow us, ok Icewing?" She mounted, but Icewing stared at her puzzled, and lifted her big blue wings. She flapped once, lifted off the ground, then folded her wings quickly and fell, her eyes big and surprised. Then she lifted her huge wings again, then flapped, causing a great wind, and roared happily, following Stormfly. She looked down as they flew over the sea, then when they landed in the middle of the village, she looked around, lifting her wings slightly and growling lowly. When Hiccup came near, she wrapped her tail around Stormfly and Astrid, growling louder. Astrid laid a hand on Icewing, and said,

"Hiccup, I found her on Green Island, and-" Hiccup pulled out his shield, and Astrid said,

"Hiccup no no no no-" A blast of ice knocked it out of his hand, and Icewing growled, wrapping her tail around Astrid and Stormfly tighter, then roared, her cold breath frosting Hiccup's hair.

"Don't do that. She's protective about me and Stormfly, just take off all your weapon stuff and try to pet her." By now a big crowd had gathered, and marvelled at Hiccup taking off all his weapons. He reached out a hand, and touched her nose. She accepted the touch, but left her tail around Astrid and Stormfly. Toothless jumped down from a rooftop, and growled at her. Icewing jumped in front of Astrid and Stormfly and roared at Toothless. He tackled her, and they fought, no fire, but pretty ferocious all the same. In the end, Toothless' bad wing got him down, and Icewing pinned him down. She growled, and Toothless looked away, showing submission. Icewing got off, and went back to Astrid and Stormfly.

"I can't believe it." Hiccup said, awe written in his face. Astrid herself looked a bit astonished, but Stormfly greeted Icewing with a noise that sounded glad.

"She defeated the Night Fury!" Astrid said.

"No, I think that was just protection over you, saying-" Hiccup started,

"Hiccup admit it, that was pretty cool!" Astrid interrupted gesturing to Icewing, who lowered her head to Ruffnut.

"Uh, Astrid?" Ruffnut nervously said, but Icewing nuzzled her, and blew ice when Hiccup stepped near.

"I think she's protective of girls. Nice." Astrid said, going up to Icewing when she nearly froze Hiccup.

"Girl, I know you're protective of us girls, but all the men on this island mean us no harm, especially Hiccup. Only get defensive if you sense we _need_ it, ok?" Astrid stroked Icewing's head, and Icewing nodded her head, then went to Toothless, held her head up a minute, and then bowed it down. When Toothless inclined his head, they both shot ice and fire to the sky, as if an agreement to protect their masters. Then Icewing played, in a way, with Stormfly, while Hiccup and Astrid stared at her, trying to figure out what species she was.

"She had the huge wings of a Timberjack, but the neck of a Typhoomerang, and the head of a Nadder!" Astrid exclaimed.

"And she's...Ice blue. You've never seen any dragon that color before have you?" Hiccup asked.

"No, and neither have you. No one has!"  
"OK OK. No, no one has. So, why were you mad?" HIccup asked awkwardly.

"I hate you." Astrid said, and jumped on Stormfly, and flew off, not followed by Icewing, for a moment, looking at Hiccup, then flew off with her big wind of takeoff. Hiccup groaned, rolled his eyes, and took off on Toothless. "Women." He muttered to Toothless, and soon found Astrid, curled up in a tent, courtesy of Icewing, and her chest was heaving. He landed, and ran to her.

"Are you okay?" Icewing shoved him with her head, and slapped him with the wing tail. She nudged him towards a place in the woods. Hiccup looked around, and watched Icewing build an ice statue, telling him what happened with Astrid.

"Oh no." Hiccup rubbed his eyes, and knelt on the ground, Icewing staring at him. She walked up to him, picked him up, and flew back to Astrid, then made the tent of her wings, and opened her mouth, letting out a ferocious storm of ice and snow, controlling the clouds and making it storm hard, knowing her wings protected Stormfly, Astrid, Toothless and Hiccup. After she made it storm to where it was a foot thick on her wings, she lifted her wings to where they could see out.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Hiccup asked. Icewing looked at him, cocked her head, and Astrid said,

"I think Icewing did it." Icewing lifted her head, and clouds began to swirl around, and Astrid said,

"She controls the cold weather! What type of dragon is she?" Icewing growled, and Hiccup said,

"I think she wants us to stop wondering that." Icewing nodded, then blasted an ice path through the snow.

"Uuuhh l-l-let's g-g-go home." Astrid stuttered.

"We can't." Hiccup pointed to lightning.

"Is that you?" Astrid asked Icewing. Icewing shook her head, and enclosed them in her tent again. Toothless used his fire and it became warm and dry. Icewing poked her head in, then lifted it, closing her eyes and falling asleep. Hiccup curled up next to Toothless, but Astrid looked at him, and started crying. Icewing poked her head in again, then lifted Hiccup and Toothless next to her, and nudged Astrid towards him. She curled up next to him, and Hiccup laid his arm on her in his sleep. Icewing purred, then slept.

When she opened her wings the next morning, Hiccup and Astrid shivered and uncurled, unwilling to get up, but she roared, and they got up, quickly. She jerked her head, and flew up, roaring a command to the humans, who got on their dragons, and the dragons followed the huge Icewing, who flew to Berk. She landed on Hiccup's house, and the whole house shook. Toothless landed with Stormfly, and Astrid said,

"I think they're sensing something's wrong." Toothless gestured to a collapse of trees, where a shadow moved. They walked towards it, but when they got near Icewing growled, and dropping in front of them flicked the trees away with her tail. A red and brown dragon was revealed, cowering under Icewing's shadow. The red dragon blew a blast of fire, and Toothless and Stormfly jumped in front of their masters, growling at the new dragon. Icewing, however, growled _at_ them, protecting the new dragon. Toothless jumped at her, this time not for fun. Icewing folded a wing, and whacked him away with it. She glared at Stormfly, who backed down, then pinned Toothless down with ice. She then turned to the new dragon, and nuzzled it. She froze in the ground, Let It Go, then the red and brown dragon nuzzled her and frolicked around Icewing, who made laughing Hiccup came towards her, however, she draped a wing over the dragon and growled at him.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt hi-" Icewing growled.

"Her. Just let me pet her." Icewing quit growling, and Hiccup touched the red dragon. She shied away, then rubbed against Hiccup's hand. Icewing unfroze Toothless' wings, and The red dragon pranced around. Astrid laughed, and said,

"How about we call you Happyfeet?" Icewing growled and Hiccup said,

"Nah, how about…" He was interrupted by Icewing, who blasted ice into the ground.

"Anna? Hm, weird name. But okay. If you insist." Icewing roared a bit, then nudged Anna, and flew up. Anna hesitated, then flapped, and rose up unsteadily. She then roared, and flew up in circles, and Icewing roared, jerking her head to invite the Dragon Riders. They all flew around the village, Icewing leading, Anna close behind, and Toothless and Stormfly followed directly behind her. Icewing suddenly stopped and roared to stop the dragons. She suddenly flew off the Isle, and led the dragons to a snowy isle, and landed on the beach. She jerked her head to a pile of wood, and Hiccup and Astrid went over to it. Hiccup bent and pulled out, a girl! Icewing roared, and flapped her wings. It was a girl with a hood and cape wearing a green dress, and she shrank away from Hiccup, but ran up to Icewing, who nuzzled her, then went over to Hiccup and nuzzled his back. The girl nodded, and went to Hiccup, and curtsied.

"I'm Merida of Dunbroch. Me ship were attacked by pirates, and all my family killed. They told me Dunbroch was destroyed, and then a huge ice storm crashed the ship. I know these dragons, " She gestured to Icewing and Anna.

"I'm their friends." She finished.

"I'm Hiccup, and this is Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout." Hiccup said. Merida giggled at Snotlout, but curtsied politely to them.

"So, you want to come home with us?" Hiccup asked. Astrid gasped, and Icewing glanced at her.

"Um, sure?" Merida said uncertainly. Astrid looked at Icewing, who jerked her head towards Merida. Astrid shook her head.

"Come on, you can ride with me." Hiccup said, and Merida looked at him, then accepted his hand. Astrid groaned, and got on Stormfly. Icewing stared at Astrid, then took off, Anna right by her side. Astrid confided in Icewing, and said,

"I don't trust Merida. Is she really your friend?" Icewing shot ice in the sky ahead, and it said,

"Yes, you can trust her" Astrid sighed and said,

"Ok ok. Hey, how do you know how to write?" Icewing blasted again, "Don't ask." Astrid shrugged.

"Ok, whatever. Let's beat Hiccup home." Astrid flew ahead, and Icewing and Anna followed. They landed a few minutes before Hiccup, and Icewing perched on a house, gazing at the sunset. She roared when Hiccup came into view, _after_ everyone else came home and were in bed. Astrid got up and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Hiccup as he got off with Merida.

"Do you remember anything you were supposed to do at Carny Rock at sunset?" She asked in a cold voice. Hiccup's face was blank, and if Icewing had been a human, she'd have smacked her palm on her forehead.

"Um, n-" As Hiccup remembered what Astrid was saying, he smacked his own forehead, saying as he did,

"Oh I was supposed to meet you for a ride." Icewing reached out a wing, and in an instant he was on his back, trying to get his breath. Astrid huffed in scorn, then went with Stormfly to her house, followed by Icewing and Anna.

Icewing settled on the ground in front of Astrid's door, Anna next to her, and half-closed her eyes, keeping watch. When Toothless walked by, she purred in a friendly manner, but when Hiccup passed, she growled lowly until he got past, then watched him until he went in the house, and settled down again, falling asleep. Anna stayed asleep past dawn, but in the gray light, Stormfly and Icewing jumped on the roof of Astrid's house, waking her up. Astrid came out and yawning said,

"Well good morning missus bossy." Stormfly jumped down, and Icewing poised to take off as Astrid got on. She took off, blowing cold wind on Astrid, and Stormfly took off after her. The morning ride mainly consisted of teaching Icewing how to go super fast, even faster than Stormfly. They were returning, when they heard Night Fury yells in the sky. Astrid looked at Icewing, and raised an eyebrow. In response, Icewing flew in the direction of the yells, and Stormfly followed. Icewing flew behind him, silently, then grabbed Toothless, and flew up, way up into the clouds onto a high peak where she saw Stormfly. She dropped Toothless, and froze his wing so he couldn't fly away.

"Seriously Astrid?" Hiccup moaned as Astrid pointed her axe at him. She pinned him down and wrenched his arm backward.

"SERIOUSLY Hiccup!" Astrid hissed in his ear, then jumped off and flew off with Icewing after Icewing defrosted Toothless' tail. Hiccup sat up and looked after them, then looked at Toothless, who shrugged. He groaned, and flew back to Berk. He saw Astrid talking to Merida, an angry look on her face, and then they both strode to the Academy. Icewing and Stormfly walked with them, and Icewing sensed Hiccup, who was trying to sneak along behind. She made a noise that sounded like ugh, then swapped him away with her tail, and walked away.

In the academy, Astrid and Merida were having a shooting contest, Astrid with knives and axes, Merida, of course, with her bow and arrows. Astrid lost, and suggested wrestling. Merida shed her cloak, revealing wild red hair, and Astrid attacked. They rolled around, and Astrid pinned her down, holding both her arms behind her back, and growled.

"Give up yet?" Merida groaned and said,

"Aye." Astrid jerked her arms, then got up, and flipping her braid, stalked haughtily out of the arena. Merida pulled her cape on, and left her hair out, ignoring the stares she got from Tuffnut and Snotlout.

"Whoa she's hot." Snotlout said, then grabbed his foot. An arrow pierced it.

"Whoa, she's really hot! Ow!" Tuffnut fell off his dragon grabbing his head. A perfect shot from Merida.

"I like her even more." He said rubbing his head. Another arrow pierced his foot, and Ruffnut laughed.

Going to Astrid's house, Merida curled up next to Icewing and stroked her.

"Oh Elsa. Why did you have to get turned into a dragon?"

Chapter 2

Now, as you're most likely very confused, I'll explain. Elsa and Anna had been defending their kingdom when a witch from the Southern Isles turned them both into dragons. Elsa had been turned into Icewing, Anna had been turned into the red and brown dragon Anna. Merida had been helping so she knew what had happened, then went on a ship to follow where the witch had transported them. She had indeed crashed and all her relatives were dead except Elsa and Anna, who were her cousins.

Astrid came up to Icewing, and sat on her neck, to complain about Hiccup.

"He falls for every new girl! Every time! and she has wild red hair!" Icewing, or Elsa, preferably Icewing, lifted her wings and flew up.

"No no no no! Icewing, where are you taking meeee!" Astrid yelled as Icewing flew off. Icewing flew to an island where no one was. She roared, and Anna flew up. She dropped something in front of Astrid, and Stormfly landed.

"Hiccup!" Toothless and Hiccup gasped for breath, but Astrid remained aloof, until Icewing shook her off her neck, and roared for Anna to come over to her. Anna flapped over, and they both lifted their wings and heads, and roared. A bright light started coming from them, and the Aurora borealis glowed above them. As the light got brighter and brighter, Astrid and Hiccup covered their eyes, and Icewing and Anna transformed into themselves, wearing the dresses they'd been transformed in, Elsa and Anna appeared, a shining light behind them, their long hair down and flowing. They gasped and the light ceased.

"Astrid! Hiccup!" Elsa gasped, and Anna grabbed at her chest, then looked at her arms.

"Elsa, have my arms always been like this?" Elsa laughed, and looked at her own body.

"It is odd isn't it?" Hiccup said,

"Ahem, sorry, but, what happened?" Elsa looked at them and pointed to the Aurora borealis.

"The witch said her sister wouldn't allow us to stay dragons, but there would be, confusions.. When the Northern lights appeared, we could be turned into humans again, but only on this isle, and this time, and she's going to appear, mmm, now." She pointed to a large orb of light, and it said in a beautiful voice,

"One of you must be a dragon. You can transform, but rarely. Who will do this?"

"I will." Elsa said before Anna could say anything.

"You may be a human, but only for 3 days."

"I understand."

"Once every year."

"I will do it." The orb disappeared, and Elsa hugged Astrid.

"I kinda wondered what you looked like." A scottish voice said.

"Merida!" Anna ran and hugged her, and said,

"Elsa volunteered herself to be a dragon!"

"What?" Elsa ignored them and hugged Hiccup. She then lifted a hand, and slapped him.

"Sorry. You made Astrid-" Astrid covered Elsa's mouth, but Elsa jerked it off.

"No, Astrid I'm telling him. Oh and sorry in advance." Elsa pinned Astrid's feet to the ground and turned to Hiccup.

"You always go for the new girl. You forget all about Astrid, only your faithful girlfriend, who always sticks with you, or almost always, and just dig the new girl. Ugh! Merida wasn't even SUPPOSED to attract your attention!" She glared at Merida, who looked at the ground.

"You're such a jerk sometimes." She kicked him, and wrenched his arm backwards. She walked away, and buried a hand in Merida's hair, then jerked.

"Ow!" Merida cried.

"No more flirting. Or else." Elsa said in an authoritative voice.

"Fine." Merida grumbled. Astrid went before Hiccup and crossed her arms. "Sorry." He muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Never mind. Let's go home. Anna, Merida, you can ride with me, Elsa, you ride with Hiccup." Elsa shook her head.

"No. Anna Merida, come on, we'll ride Stormfly, Astrid, you ride with Hiccup. Come on girls!" They rushed onto Stormfly, and flew off before Astrid could object.

"Ugh." Astrid rolled her eyes, and got on behind Hiccup. They flew home, scattering Northern lights, and Astrid sighed, leaning back against Toothless' back, and looking up at the stars. Meanwhile, Elsa, Anna, and Merida were discussing what they thought had happened to Arendelle and Dunbroch.

"I think Hans got the witch from Dunbroch, killed everyone and claimed Dunbroch, then took the witch to Arendelle, turned us into dragons, then destroyed and claimed Arendelle." Merida said, and Elsa and Anna agreed.

"I think so. But what I don't understand, is how did he convince his brothers to destroy Arendelle and Dunbroch? They were always peaceable." Anna shrugged, and stretched, emitting a shivery yawn.

"Let's go to bed." Merida nodded, but Elsa said,

"Go ahead, I want to take a walk, and use my powers. Good night Anna, Merida." She walked into the cold night air, and breathed deeply.

"Ah. Nice and cold. Now then, somewhere colder. I don't want to mess up their plants and stuff." Elsa thought. "They just don't get it. They should live with the cold. Oh, forgot, they aren't abnormal like me. Oh well." She went to the training arena and iced over the top, then took off her cape and concentrated. She held out her arms, and a storm began blowing. She threw magic on the ground, and ice warriors came at her. She grew weapons and battled them, not using her powers, but then she battled them again with her powers. She added them to the storm, and worked on seeing through the storm. You see, she couldn't care less about how strong or cold it was, but sometimes she couldn't see through it, and she wanted to have the advantage of seeing through the storm if an enemy was attacking. She practiced for an hour, then raised her hand, and the storm and snow disappeared. She sighed in satisfaction, then walked back to Anna and Merida's current residence, and went to bed.

The next morning at 9:00, Elsa awoke, and got up. She went outside, for she heard a noise going on and was curious. Astrid knocked, and said,

"Hi Elsa. Um, would you like to watch a fighting session?"

"Sure!" Elsa replied with enthusiasm, and followed Astrid to the training session. She saw all the teens lined up, minus Anna and Merida, and groaned when Snotlout saw her. Here it comes.

"Hey b-" Elsa swept her hand up, and ice pinned him to the wall, one shard touching his throat.

"I am Elsa, and you may call me that, nothing else." She left him dangling, and turned to Astrid.

"OK, that was awesome, now, this is Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout. I know you were around them a lot before, but you may not have heard their names." Astrid said, and Elsa nodded to them. Astrid said, "OK, Ruffnut, you fight me, Tuffnut, you and Fishlegs fight." Astrid and Ruffnut attacked each other, and Elsa watched, an elbow on her hip, and her chin on her hand. When they finished, she straightened, and said,

"That was good!" Astrid grinned, and said,

"OK, do you want to try? Against me?" Elsa shrugged and said,

"If you want to." Astrid said,

"Oh yes." (Elsa was luckily wearing a blue version of Merida's dress.) "All right." Elsa took a sword off the rack, and Astrid took her axe off her saddle. Ruffnut said go, and Astrid charged. Elsa stood still, then jumped aside as Astrid ran, and giggled slightly. Then she flipped her sword, knocked Astrid's axe out of her hand, and kicked her feet out from under her, and laid her sword on her neck.

"OK, I surrender." Astrid said, cheeks flushing slightly from embarrassment. Elsa lifted the sword and helped her up.

"Now hand to hand." Astrid said, sure of herself winning. Elsa, who was getting into it, said,

"Very well." She tossed the sword to Fishlegs, and flipped her braid off her shoulder. Astrid ran at Elsa, who bent and flipped her backwards. Astrid grabbed Elsa's hand and tried to twist it, but Elsa grabbed her wrist and flipped her away, regaining her own wrist, and blew a strand of hair away before bending and karate kicking her legs out, and bent her arms, as she did so often to Hiccup. She waited until Astrid cried defeat, and got up, helping her up.

"Now then, let's see how you do with ice powers." She shot ice at Astrid who somersaulted away, then jerked her hand up, making Astrid run into it. She shoved her into the wall and pinned her wrists, ankles, waist, and thighs to the wall with ice. Elsa had bent her back and a light had come into her eyes as she fought, so now she straightened up, unpinned Astrid, and dissolved the ice.

"Sorry if I got rough. I get into my fighting." Astrid brushed her bangs to the side and said,

"Fine. I get rough too." Elsa laughed and said,

"So, want to fight Anna? Might have more of a chance." Anna and Merida, who had watched the fighting unnoticed, stepped forward. Astrid looked at Anna's slim frame, and doubt clouded her eyes.

"Oh don't worry, Anna can fend for herself. Just try." Merida said to Astrid.

"OK. Ready?" Astrid asked Anna. Anna took off her cape and said, "Ready." Astrid didn't charge, but walked around, then tried to flip Anna, but Anna jumped and avoided her hands. She then grabbed her legs and flipped her onto her back, waited for Astrid to jump up, jerked her arm backwards, and held her arms backward, and Astrid surrendered. When Astrid got up, Hiccup was hiding laughter; he had never seen two girls beat Astrid at fighting so...efficiently. Astrid rubbed her arms, and Anna said,

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I'm like Elsa, I get into my fighting. Both of us learned how to fight before we were turned into dragons. Elsa and I get into some serious fights sometimes. Want to see one?" Astrid nodded, and Elsa laughed.

"Oh no. It gets harder every time we fight. Well, ready Anna?" Anna nodded, and they began fighting. Just imagine the fight for yourself. Only, imagine it really cool, please? Elsa got up from Anna, and flipped her braid, now rather messy, and helped her sister up. Everyone applauded, and Elsa and Anna bowed jokingly.

"Now fight Merida and Astrid!" Ruffnut yelled. Elsa groaned in mock annoyance, then laughed and said,

"OK, but let me fix my braid." She ran her hand through her braid, remaking it, tighter and less likely to come out.

"Alright, Astrid and Merida versus Elsa and Anna." Hiccup said. Anna flipped her braids from her shoulders, and Elsa spread her legs apart, and Merida took off her quiver.

"Go!" Hiccup said, and watched them fight. Elsa, being better than Anna, took on Merida, and Anna took Astrid. Once again, imagine it yourself. Elsa got off Merida, and Anna got off Astrid.

"Whoa! You guys are so good at that." Ruffnut exclaimed, and Hiccup nodded.

"OK, no more fighting requests without my powers please." Elsa said, and Anna nodded.

"She's so good at fighting with her powers. Merida show them with Elsa." Elsa smiled, and Merida came forward. Elsa brought her hands together, and swept magic sideways. Merida ducked, and drew her sword, and Elsa knocked it out, then Merida shot at her, Elsa knocked it aside, and jerked ice up with her hands, Merida slid to a stop, and ran sideways, then as ice stopped her, she got pinned to the wall.

"See? Really good." Anna said. Merida got her sword when Elsa melted the ice, and said,

"I dinna ken aboot you, but I'm verra hungry."

"As am I." Said Elsa and Anna at the same time. Hiccup looked at the sun, and said,

"It's time for lunch. Come on." They went to the Great Hall, and ate lunch. Elsa, Merida, Anna and Astrid sat together, but in the middle of the meal, Elsa and Anna got up, and went over to Hiccup, and told him to sit with Astrid. He did, and they ate together, then Elsa walked outside. She stretched, putting her arms above her head, then sighed as she brought them down. She was in the mood for a flight, and she told Anna to tell Hiccup that she was going to borrow Toothless. She went to Toothless, gave him a fish, and said, getting on,

"How about a fast ride boy? Show me how to go really fast when I'm a dragon." Toothless warbled, and when she got the wing right, took off. She leaned close to his neck, then looked back at the wing's position. She took note of it, and then they flew around quickly, and as fast as he could go. Then Elsa just glided for a while, and brought Toothless back, almost as fresh as he had been when she left, knowing that Astrid and Hiccup would want to go on a sunset ride.

Hiccup went out of the Hall, now uproariously loud with Merida's silly stories, and Astrid soon followed, still giggling slightly.

"So. Elsa. Pretty odd. Dragon slash human." Hiccup said to Astrid, leaning on Toothless.

"Yes." Astrid said.

"Yes what?" Hiccup said, and Astrid said,

"I'd like to go on a sunset ride." Hiccup grinned and got on Toothless. Astrid jumped on Stormfly, and they flew off. ***Listen to look how high we can fly Princess and the Popstar and imagine their flight.* **Stormfly and Toothless landed, and Anna and Merida ran up to them.

"Hiccup, there's-" Anna said,

"A huge dragon, Screaming Death, a-attacking." Merida panted. Hiccup slid off and ran towards where Anna was running. The Screaming Death was indeed attacking, and Hiccup groaned. It was even bigger than before, and they weren't prepared. Suddenly a plasma blast hit it, and a loud roar rose above the scream of the Screaming Death. Everyone looked up, and saw a big herd of dragons. A Typhoomerang flew at the head, and standing on it's neck was Elsa. Behind her was a row of 10 Nadders, then 12 Monstrous Nightmares, 14 Gronckles, 16 Hideous Zipplebacks, and then 18 Scauldrons. 20 Timberjacks followed the Scauldrons, and 24 Typhoomerangs behind them. They all roared, and Toothless, who was next to Elsa, blew a plasma blast. All the dragons flamed onto the Screaming Death, then huge ice shards pierced it, and it fell to the ground, crushing a house beneath it. Elsa flew down, and Hiccup hugged Toothless.

"Hey bud! That was so cool." Elsa sighed, and fell off the Typhoomerang. Anna ran over, and said,

"Hey you okay? That must've been hard to make that much ice."

"Oh no. My ice castle had far more ice than that. I'm just tired. I think I'll go home." Elsa and Anna got on a Zippleback, and flew home. Elsa went to bed, and Anna talked to Hiccup, who came with Astrid to check on Elsa.

"Elsa? Oh yes, she'll be fine. We both get really tired, or she does, when we fight more than usual. Her body is used to rituals. Mine's not. But we certainly fought more than usual today. And I think she's depressed about being a dragon." Hiccup nodded and left, followed by Astrid.

A day later, Elsa was surrounded by the teens. She said to everyone,

"When I'm a dragon, think of me as a dragon, and call me Icewing. When I'm human call me Elsa and treat me like a human." When everyone nodded, she put out her arms, tilted her head back, and the bright light came out again, and within 60 seconds, she was a dragon again. She turned, and flew away, to unleash her emotions on an unsuspecting desolated island.

Anna clenched her fists, her back tensed and a tear slid down her cheek. She got on the Nadder she'd chosen, and flew away. She flew to Dragon Island, and made Bluefeather, her dragon smash some dead trees. Then when she let out a frustrated yell, she slid off, and walked towards a smashed up boat and kicked it. A yell came out from under it, and Anna jumped back.

"Who's there?" She asked, then lifted rocks away from the opening. Toothless, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, and Stormfly stopped her, and Toothless blasted the rocks away. Hiccup crawled in the opening, followed by Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout, and Anna heard,

"It's a human being, you can't keep her Snotlout." Hiccup saying this, so it must have been a woman. Anna walked up to them, shoved them away and looked in.

"Hey. Want to come out?" She held her hand out to the young woman, who was Astrid's age. She had black hair and looked a lot like Heather.

"What's your name?" Snotlout asked.

"L-lavender." _Hmph, another herb name. Is this a coincidence?_ Anna thought grumpily. She retreated to Bluefeather, and flew away before everyone else.

"Gosh. Vikings. Impressed by the newest thing." Anna grumbled.

"I know right?" Astrid said, flying up next to her.

"Elsa told me that they love new stuff, but seriously?"

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, forgetting her own crisis. Astrid fiddled oddly with her saddle.

"Oh nothing." Anna frowned.

"OUT with it."

"Oh fine! I'm worried. Lavender, she's just, oh i don't know. I guess I'm normally suspicious with strangers."

"Me too." Astrid looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. Because I had a boyfriend that was such a jerk. He tried to kill me and Elsa for the throne."

"That's terrible. No wonder you doubt strangers." Anna swirled downwards, and landed on Berk.

"It's in the past." She said as Astrid landed, and walked towards her house. When she opened the door, she gasped and grabbed the door frame.

"Merida! Are you-" she paused as she ducked.

"Insane?!" Merida was shooting blindfolded at targets, and almost hit Anna. She put down her bow, and untied her blindfold.

"Sorry lassie. Didn't hear ye there."

"Really." She said sarcastically as she yanked an arrow out of the wooden door.

"Can't you do this in the arena or somewhere that you won't hurt people?" She asked as she pulled another arrow out of the wall. Merida slung the bow on her chair and slumped down, resting her hand on her chin.

"Ye sound like me mum." Anna threw the arrows near the fireplace and slumped on the chair opposite Merida.

"Sorry. I'm just upset about Elsa." She put her elbows on the table and slouching, plopped her chin on her hand. Merida patted Anna's back.

"At least ye can see her once a year. I can nivver see me family agin." Anna stared at the wooden table, and poked her finger in a knot hole.

"What do you think of Lavender." She muttered.

"I dinna trust her. On the way here, she was askin' all questions aboot our dragons. I didnay say anithin', but Hiccup! Och! There was hardly anything the laddie didna say aboot 'is own dragon." Anna sighed.

"I don't trust her either. I don't think Astrid does either." Merida snorted.

"At least there are a few smart people on Berk. Oh I'm being so gloomy! Let's go flying." Merida grabbed her shooting equipment, Anna grabbed her long dagger, and they ran outside, calling to their dragons.

Merida had of course, a Typhoomerang, actually somewhat small, and Anna's Nadder was a rare purple with yellow and really blue eyes. Now Merida spun fast in front of Anna, and blocked her view with a wing. When she looked back to see how Anna was flying, she didn't see her. Anna flew over Merida's head and smacked her head.

"Ow!" Merida flew after her, and Anna, laughing, flew away quickly.

Meanwhile Astrid fed Stormfly, rubbing her and confiding her troubles to the Nadder as she ate. Then she heard something, and putting down the plate of food she was feeding Stormfly from, cautiously exited the shelter. She saw through the dark of the night, a figure sliding around the corner of a house. Astrid squinted to see as it disappeared.

"Lavender?" She said in disbelief, then shook her head, and went home to bed.

The next day Astrid was exercising Stormfly, getting ready to meet Hiccup to race. Then she heard a loud roar, and gasped. She looked up, and saw Hiccup flying with, LAVENDER! Her jaw dropped, then she got on Stormfly, and flew away from there, as far as she could go. _HOW DARE HE! _Was the thought ringing in her head over and over again. She flew up high in the sky and twirled downward. She made Stormfly stop on a dime, melt rocks, and even killed a sheep in her rage.

Finally, in desperation for a way to let out her pent up anger, she screamed loudly, strapped her boots, socks, hair bands and shoulder pads on her saddle, then jumped off Stormfly and fell through clouds, and pointed her hands for a dive. She plunged deep into the cold ocean, and and swam upwards. She broke through the surface, then floated, laying on her back and feeling the water churn around her. She turned and dove downwards, seeing something on a reef. She grabbed it, swam up, gave it to Stormfly, who put it on the beach and guarded it.

Astrid swam to the beach and went to a lake she knew was nearby to bathe.

"Make sure no one comes ok girl?" She said as she shed all but her shift, which she normally wore in the summer in case she went swimming, and which she tucked into her leggings. She unbraided her hair, shivering in disgust at the salty feeling, then tossing the tie on a branch, cannonballed into the clear non-salty water. She swam deep, and then shot off the bottom of the lake, and broke the surface with a gasp, being just a little short of breath. She breathed deeply as she swam over-water, then when she reached water she could stand in on her tip toes, washed her hair and body. She shivered as the cleaning water flowed over her body, and smiled at Stormfly, who was watching her, cocking her head at her mistress' odd actions. Astrid swished her hair around in the water, rinsing it again, then came out of the water. She braided her hair again, and taking off her shift in thick bushes, put on her dry clothes. She wrung out her shift and strapped it to the saddle, taking the place of her boots, socks and shoulder pads. She put these on and mounted Stormfly, brushing her bangs aside as she looked at the bag she'd picked up in the ocean. It didn't prove to be very exciting, just evidence that Mildew had been a jerk; Zippleback print boots and a dragon's claw. Not much; Mildew had thankfully died ages ago. However, there was something at the bottom of the bag that she didn't understand. She pulled it out, and unrolled the note which had been wrapped in dragonhide.

Dearest daughter Astrid,

This necklace was my mothers, and her mothers before her. I hope it helps when you are going through rough times.

Your forever loving mother.

Astrid looked at the necklace and knew why Mildew had stolen it. The necklace was beautiful; a silver medallion with a perfect snowflake in the middle, with a white chain. She suddenly remembered her mother telling her of a brave deed one of her ancestors had done to help the kingdom of Arendelle. This must be the reward the Queen had given her. Astrid turned it over, and tried to remember where she had seen that snowflake. Ah yes! Anna said it was the ancient symbol of Arendelle, and it was also Elsa's signature snowflake. She sighed, put it on inside her shirt, and made a mental note to take it off when she got home and put it somewhere safe.

She looked up at the sun, and flew to the Academy; time for the dumb lessons. She landed around 2 hours before Hiccup came down from the sky above Berk, still showing off to Lavender. Astrid rolled her eyes and leaned on Stormfly, who purred soothingly, enjoying her mistress' weight. Hiccup flew in through the gate, cheerful and smiling _of course_, with Lavender behind him. He stopped and greeted,

"Top of the mornin' class!" Lavender slid off and Hiccup got off.

"Glad you decided to show up for class at least.. 2 hours late. I guess it is somewhat more _important_." Astrid said in a cold voice. Hiccup's face looked confused, and he said,

"What?" Then he slapped his forehead, "Oh we were supposed to meet up." Astrid snorted, then turned to Lavender.

"Did you sleep well last night?" She asked, her eyes searching for any sign that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Very well, thank you." Lavender replied innocently, her purple eyes guarded.

"Astrid why don't you-" Hiccup didn't finish his sentence, for Astrid suddenly jumped on Stormfly and whisked out of the arena. Hiccup was about to follow on Toothless, and was at the gate when it slammed shut. Toothless jumped back, and Hiccup got off.

"What… I thought Gobber fixed that." He muttered as he tugged on the stick to lift the gate. It began to lift, then slammed down again. When Hiccup pulled on it again, it didn't lift even a little. Something had messed it up.

"Oh great just fantastic. We're locked in." Hiccup said to the rest of the Academy.

"Locked in? Great!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said, in unison, as usual. They banged helmets, and Hiccup walked to join them.

"Seriously? That's great?" He asked dubiously.

"Duh! No one can stop us from going on a rampage in here!" Ruffnut said, and Tuffnut sparked the gas she had made Barf spew.

"No no no no! Don't. If we're stuck in here, at least fight on the ground, not with your dragon!" Hiccup said in an annoyed voice. Lavender meanwhile was petting Hookfang, and talking to Snotlout about Monstrous Nightmares. Snotlout gave her tons of information, while Hiccup tried to lift the gate.

Astrid came back in an hour, and the gate lifted. Hiccup ran towards her, and said,

"Hey did you make the gate close after you left?" Astrid looked surprised, and said,

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Someone locked the gate, and I couldn't open it from the inside. I thought it was you." Astrid crossed her arms, and looked at him with a look that told him, be quiet, or I'll leave and we'll never get this lesson over. He quickly looked away and continued with the lesson. As soon as it was over, Lavender closed in on Hiccup. Astrid, whose temper had greatly cooled, began to think. This wasn't just liking Hiccup. It was like Lavender knew that she could get the most information out of Hiccup...Oh she was being silly. _Well,_ she thought, _maybe after he's done talking we can go for a ride. While he's still talking, I'll just go over to Anna's house._ She hopped on Stormfly and flew off, gracefully twirling through the gate, and reached Anna's house in a few minutes. She hopped off, and knocked on the door. Anna opened the door, breathing hard, and her hair messy. She glanced behind her, then shrieked and hid behind Astrid. Astrid laughed and looked behind her at Anna. Merida came to the door, her wild red hair more wild than usual.

"What are you two doing?" Astrid asked in a voice quivering with laughter.

"Having, a, tickle, fight." Merida panted. Astrid buried her face in her hands and laughed, then held out a hand stopping Merida.

"No more tickling while I'm here OK? I want to talk seriously?" Anna laughed,

"Well, that's not gonna be possible for a little while. Better let us tickle it out for half an hour. Come inside and watch?" Astrid shook her head in laughter, and followed them inside. She watched them tickle each other until they got tired within half an hour, and sat, panting on the chairs by the table. Astrid was flicking crumbs of the table, her chin on her hand, a frown on her lips.

"Ok lassie, spit it oot. What's the matter?" Merida said.

"Lavender!" She said, banging her fists on the table. "That daughter of a bilge rat was feeding my dragon last night. 'I think your dragon likes me.'" Astrid said in a very unflattering voice, mocking Lavender. Anna untied her braids and ran her hand through her hair, flipping it out of it's normal pattern and trying to fix it, she said,

"Well, maybe she wants to be friends with the dragons." Astrid looked at Anna, and said,

"Seriously? Then why didn't she feed Snotlout's dragon and NOT at night time?" Anna shrugged, or tried to. Her awkward position made shrugging painful by hitting her chin.

"Ow. So you think she was trying to make your dragon a friend so she can steal her?" She said as she pulled her arms down in despair. Astrid looked at her in amazement and said,

"You know what? You may be right." Anna shrugged, not resulting in a chin jolt this time.

"She was feeding my dragon last night. I am actually untrusting of her. She sneaks around way too much." Merida nodded and pulled her hair.

"She was trying to feed Flame my dragon, but Flame is sick and she puked it all over, not to mention setting her barn on fire to get rid of her. She really hates that chit o' a girl." Merida grabbed a beat up brush full of red hair, and emptying it of hair brushed her hair. She tossed the brush to Anna when she finished, and put up her hair as Astrid conversed with them.

"So, you say she has tried to feed both your dragons? And succeeded with yours Anna, as she did mine?" Anna nodded and Merida said around her arms that were up in her hair,

"Aye. She's no gude." Astrid shook her head.

"No, this is silly. But then again, maybe not. Ugh, I'm going out. Don't you two tickle each other anymore tonight." Anna giggled and assured Astrid no more tickling would be done for a while, then helped Merida finish with her wild hair. Astrid shook her head and left. She stopped by her house to grab her axe, and ran out into the woods to practice throwing her axe. She threw the axe viciously into the tree and growled.

"Lavender! I think your dragon likes me. No one touches my dragon!" She jerked the axe out of tree and was about to throw it again when she heard someone walking. She hid behind a tree and watched Lavender approach the beach where she sat down and waited.

"This is stupid." Astrid muttered after a while, convincing herself that Lavender wasn't up to anything, just watching the moon dance on the waves. Then as she turned to leave, she heard a boat grate onto the sands and whipped back to watch. She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Outcasts!" She whispered, and watched them. She stepped closer and rocks, small rocks, tumbled down. She pressed herself against the tree, then ran back to Berk. She ran to Hiccup's house and flung open the door. She kicked Hiccup, and hissed,

"Wake up." Hiccup complained,

"Ow, why would you do that what is wrong?!"

"I saw Lavender talking to Savage from Outcast Island, THAT is what's wrong." Astrid replied.

"Lavender is upstairs sleeping!" Hiccup protested.

"Oh yeah? Let's see." Hiccup rolled his eyes and went upstairs, followed immediately by Astrid. When they came up, Lavender turned 'sleepily' and said,

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Astrid stalked up and said,

"Where's the book of Dragons?" Hiccup pulled her away, or tried to; Astrid shoved him off.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I _was_ reading the book of Dragons." Lavender said, looking down at her blanket.

"See?" Astrid said, crossing her arms and glaring at Lavender.

"Astrid, that's enough." Hiccup said, straightening up. Astrid straightened and towered above him.

"You're right Hiccup. That _is_ enough." Astrid shoved him away and stalked down the stairs.

"Astrid wait!" She heard Hiccup call. She turned haughtily and said crossly,

"What." Hiccup clumped over and said,

"What is with you and Lavender? She's normal!" Astrid looked at him and said,

"She just **mysteriously** washed up on our beach! You don't find that strange?" Hiccup replied.

"No. Pirates took her island, it's under siege!" Astrid hissed,

"The only thing under siege is your brain. You're not thinking clearly."

"Oh really? Me?" Astrid's jaw dropped, hurt shone in her eyes, and she said, disregarding her feelings,

"Hiccup the Outcasts could be attacking any minute!" Hiccup crossed his arms and said rudely,

"I think you've been eating too much dragon-nip again, _Astrid_." Astrid slammed the door, knocking Hiccup backwards, and ran away. She ran to her house and flinging open the door and running up her steps, flung herself on her bed, sobbing fiercely. She soon fell asleep, and didn't hear footsteps around Stormflys stable.

The next day, Hiccup asked Stoick,

"Dad, where's the book of dragons?" Stoick shrugged and exited the house. Hiccup searched everywhere, but couldn't find it.

Astrid looked everywhere, calling and clapping, then ran in fury to Hiccup's house. She didn't beat Anna however, who kicked the door open and yelled,

"They're gone!"

"Lavender?" He asked in panic.

"No you dastard! Merida and Bluefeather!" She hissed in fury.

"And Stormfly!" Astrid growled. The two girls stood in his doorway, fists clenched and fury in every feature.

"Um.." Hiccup stammered, and Anna threw up her hands in disgust.

"Let me take a hugely wild guess. You don't know! Ugh! You call yourself a Chief's son!" She punched Hiccup, then ran out. Astrid stared, and whipped around when Hiccup got up.

Anna spewed it out to Ruffnut, who was becoming her friend, and she agreed that they had to do something. Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid arrived at the docks, and Astrid completely ignored Hiccup alongside Anna. They mounted behind Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Hiccup went up to Anna, and said,

"Anna-"

"Shut up. You can tell me when you get Merida and my dragon back." Astrid didn't even look at him, and Anna didn't deign to look as she hissed this sentence. Hiccup winced and got on Toothless. Anna and Astrid told Ruffnut and Tuffnut where to go, and they soon gained on Lavender, who was flying on Bluefeather, and had tethered Stormfly to follow her. Anna jumped on Bluefeather and kicked Lavender.

"No one takes my dragon!" She yelled, her braids flying back, and she heard Merida cry,

"Anna!" Suddenly Stormfly blew away her ropes and Merida jumped up onto her. Anna flipped Lavender off Bluefeather and Merida jumped up, grabbing Anna's offered hand. Suddenly Astrid fell off Stormfly; Lavender kicked her off as she fell. Astrid screamed to Hiccup, who dove down, but caught- Anna couldn't believe it! Lavender! Suddenly a loud roar split the air, and Astrid's screams ceased. She fell onto Stormfly and grabbed on tight. Then Anna looked up at Toothless, who was flying within eyesight. Fire lit her heart as she saw him holding Lavender, then a tail wrapped around Lavender and ripped her from Hiccup's grasp. Anna gasped when she saw the dragon holding Lavender; Icewing!

Icewing flew in front of Toothless and roared so loudly everyone but Hiccup covered their ears. She flapped her wings hard, causing a great wind to whirl around them, then she glanced at Anna, who nodded. She roared again, then opened her mouth and a stream of ice magic flew towards him and struck him in the heart. Then she grabbed Hiccup with one claw and Toothless with another, separating them. Anna touched Astrid and jerked her head to say come on. They flew away, and Icewing flew with Toothless and Hiccup to where she had been staying. She dropped him, knocking him out. In his dream Elsa stood before him in her dress, her blue eyes full of fury.

"Hiccup, how could you do that to Astrid?" Hiccup stood up, and buried his hand in his hair.

"D-do what?" Elsa stared at him, her icy eyes chilling him.

"Oh, you mean not catch her when she fell? Oh it was just a little fall." Ice blasted from Elsa's hands, and Hiccup tried to run away, but found ice surrounding him.

"She nearly died! If I hadn't caught her, she would have." Hiccup suddenly grabbed his chest and a strand of his brown turned ice white.

"What's happening?" Elsa's eyes turned sad, but with anger overtaking the sadness.

"Your heart froze when you saw Lavender. I hit you with my ice magic, helping the ice in your heart. You are freezing, your heart is frozen. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Elsa faded, the words echoing in his head.


	2. Only An Act of True Love can Thaw

"What do you mean son?" Stoick asked Hiccup, who was sat before the fire with a blanket around his shoulders and a cup of cocoa in his hands.

"I mean that Elsa's magic can kill, and it's slowly killing me." Hiccup drank some of his cocoa before continuing,

"Apparently when I met Lavender and started ignoring Astrid, a shard of ice entered my heart, and when Elsa hit my heart, the shard of ice took over. I'm turning into ice." Stoick rubbed his forehead and said,

"Is there no cure?"

"Elsa said only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Stoick looked puzzled.

"What does that mean?" Hiccup shrugged, then got up and handed his dad the blanket.

"Thanks Dad. I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Stoick nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought. Hiccup slowly climbed the steps, shivering as he did. When he got up to his room, he was surprised to see Anna and Merida up there.

"What's up guys?" Neither responded to Hiccup's question, but Anna came up to him and gestured for him to sit on the bed while they explained. When he sat down, the bed was surprisingly soft, and he saw that there was a mattress of some sort on the previous wooden bed.

Before he could ask, Merida began to speak.

"Years ago, around 3, Elsa and Anna didna talk at all. Elsa was always suppressed and never allowed to use 'er powers. Then 3 years after her parents died, aboot 6 years ago noow, Elsa's coronation day rolled aroond. All went well til near the end o' the day when Anna-" Anna continued and said,

"When I pulled off her glove. We were arguing about something that is trivial now, but it seemed important then. She tried to hold in her powers because she had always been told they were bad and they would hurt me, and she didn't want to hurt me, but her gloves were her sense of security, so when I pulled it off she lost that sense of security. That, and the added weight of me nagging her as well as a whole kingdom now depending on her must have crashed her control, and she accidentally shot magic at me. She didn't hit me, then, but after that she ran away to the North Mountain, where she used her powers to build an ice castle. She must have been happy because there were no storms going on. Anyway, I left Arendelle to find Elsa, and when I found her and told her she was causing an eternal winter, she began to panic. I tried to help, but I think I made it worse and her powers flew out of control. Her ice magic hit me in the chest, freezing my heart. When I was young she'd accidentally hit me in the head with her powers, and I think that's what allowed the ice in my heart to take over. Anyway, we went to these trolls our parents had taken me to when I was young, and who had adopted my boyfriend as their family, and they said only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Anna sighed and wiped away a tear that'd dripped out of her eye.

"But how did it save you?" Hiccup asked.

"I made an act of true love, and it thawed my heart. Look." Anna pointed to her hair.

"So?" Hiccup said dubiously.

"Hiccup, _so_ everything. When Elsa hit my head when we were little a strand of my hair turned white. When she hit me in the heart, all of my hair turned white and my whole body turned to ice. When I made my act of true love and I thawed, it was gone." Hiccup shivered, and more of his hair turned white. Merida pointed it out to Anna, and she said,

"Hiccup, you only have one night to think of how to make your act of true love. You'd better hurry." They disappeared and Hiccup lay down, unable to sleep. The cold in his body grew and strengthened as the night grew, making it somewhat hard to think and sleep.

"Elsa helped the ice take over my body, why would she do that?" He thought, turning over and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Because she wanted to help you find who you truly love." The sensible voice in his head replied. Hiccup tossed the covers away and looked out the window.

It was dawn, and Toothless came in through the flight window. Hiccup tried to pet him, but Toothless was restless. He jerked his head towards the bay and saw something. He got on Toothless and they flew down. The Outcasts were indeed attacking! Astrid, Fishlegs and everyone else in the village were fighting, but the Outcasts were outnumbering them. Hiccup wondered where Icewing was, then zoomed in to help. However, Toothless didn't allow him to, as Hiccup gasped and clutched Toothless. He looked down at his hands and saw ice taking over his hands.

"No." He whispered, and Toothless warbled in concern as his master shivered. Hiccup's hair was now completely white, and he could hardly feel his hands and feet. He made Toothless put him down, and he staggered over to where Astrid was fighting desperately with a huge outcast. She threw him down, but just as Hiccup felt the ice spread onto his face, an Outcast came up behind her. Hiccup came up and threw Astrid aside and put up both his hands to block the weapon. To the astonishment of Astrid, the weapon shattered. She gasped and ran to him, crying his name as she did. She touched his cheek and whispered in dismay,

"No, please, please no. Hiccup!" She fell on his ice chest and sobbed. The Outcasts suddenly turned tail and fled, which was well, because nearly all the fighters stopped and gasped when they saw Hiccup, frozen. Icewing drove the Outcasts far away, then returned quickly to Hiccup. She transformed briefly into Elsa, and holding her hands together, made a ball of swirling ice magic. She touched Astrid's shoulder, handed her the ball, and she whispered,

"Put it on his heart and think to yourself how much you love him, and how much he loves you." Astrid hesitantly took the ball of magic, and pressed it against his heart, whispering,

"I love you." and thinking of how much they secretly loved each other. The ice on his heart began to disappear, and Astrid gasped as he began to thaw. When he thawed completely he gasped and looked at Astrid, then Elsa.

"Elsa!" Elsa smiled and said in a voice that rang clearly,

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" And she transformed back into a dragon, having a limited time to be human. Astrid smiled as Hiccup looked at her, then was startled when Hiccup kissed her. Anna cheered, and everyone followed her cheer, a loud cry rising to the heavens.

**Well people? Should it be continued? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaand we're back! Sorry about the long space of time with no updates, just got a little discouraged. But now I regenerate this story, and continue, with Elsa and Anna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly at THAWFEST!**

"OK Elsa, this is how we're going to do it." Anna said to Icewing, whom she insisted on still calling Elsa, as she _was_ still her sister, and gave an example of their special trick they were going to do for Thawfest. Once she finished, Icewing nodded and Anna continued,

"OK, let's do some speed flying. Where you want to go to do it?"

Anna had her own dragon, but Merida had suggested that she do it with Icewing, since if she had been Elsa, she would have wanted to do it, but you couldn't enter the Thawfest as only a dragon or only a human.

Icewing took off, using the techniques of speed flying she'd mastered, and sped through the air with the speed of sight. Anna signaled Icewing with the signals they'd arranged, and Icewing stopped short.

"Whoa! That was brilliant lassie!" Merida called to Anna, who smiled at her and waited for her to catch up.

"Now you can't divulge any of our flying secrets to the other guys okay?" Though Merida enjoyed competitions, she wasn't entering the Thawfest; she said she just didn't feel like it.

"Alright lassie. Better stop usin' them then Anna, cause 'ere comes Hiccup. Hallo laddie!" Merida called to Hiccup and he swooped down towards them.

"Hey guys. Hey Anna, wanna have a flying contest?" He asked, already readying his metal leg to speed forward, when Anna shook her head.

"No, we want to surprise everyone at Thawfest. Besides, me and Elsa against you and Toothless? That's just downright unfair." (Anna meant unfair for Hiccup and Toothless, but she meant it to be taken that it was unfair for her and Icewing.) Hiccup laughed and said,

"Well okay then. But you'd better be ready to fly with Astrid; she's coming this way intent on a race with someone. I don't feel like flying with her, so bye!" Hiccup disappeared downwards, and Astrid called out, flying down towards them,

"Hey guys! Whatcha hovering around for?" Anna waved and Merida replied,

"Waitin' for ye to get here so we could race!" Astrid grinned and the two girls took off, leaving Icewing and Anna to glide towards Berk peacefully. This they did, Anna talking to Icewing and discussing the plans for Thawfest, practicing the balance dance as Icewing flew bumpily, to test her balance, then did what she called the 'Ice Dance' where Icewing made obstacles that Anna jumped over, slid under and all sorts of things. They circled down towards their house and landed, Anna sliding off and somewhat tiredly walking towards the house. Icewing settled down in front of the house, closing her eyes and dozing off within seconds. Anna, who had developed some Viking habits, laid down on her bed in her clothes and soon fell asleep as well, and the two sisters, one human, one dragon, slept soundly through the night.

The next day, Icewing and Anna, Hiccup and Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly, Snotlout and Hookfang, Fishlegs and Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Belch and Barf were all assembled in the arena as the Vikings of the village raised the iron chain roof, preparing for the games to begin. The first was an obstacle course that everyone but Astrid, Hiccup and the sisters failed, Elsa and Anna getting pretty competitive. They completed the games for that day and Icewing and Anna retired to the skies, where Anna lay on her back on Icewing looking up at the sky.

"So, you hungry?" She asked Icewing eventually, and when she received a warble that sounded like yes, she turned around and gave Icewing a chicken she'd put in a pack that was attached to Icewing's saddle, which they rarely used. She slowly ate her own dinner, talking to Icewing as she did, discussing their past life in Arendelle. Anna sighed and looked at her clothes. She still dressed differently from most Vikings, wearing her winter dress style, but with a shortened skirt that went up to her knees, matching leggings, un-Viking-like boots, being leather and not stuffed with fur, and she wore her hair up mostly in a mat of braids.

"Oh Elsa. When will I ever get to get married? Kristoff's dead, I can't marry him. No one else here seems good." Icewing warbled comfortingly, and Anna lay back down on her back, holding up her hand and running her fingers through the clouds. She never got tired of flying at sunset, because the clouds turned a beautiful color pink and all sorts of colors, not to mention that at a certain altitude that even Hiccup didn't know of, Northern Lights appeared daily, sometimes extremely bright and beautiful. Anna sighed happily as she watched the Northern Lights dance and glow, and thought to herself,

"I'm happy here, even more than I was back home."

The next day, the day when the riders did their best stunts, Icewing and Anna were up at dawn, practicing high in the sky, while Toothless and Hiccup, as well as Astrid and Stormfly, practiced their stunts, not knowing what was going to come from Icewing and Anna.

The riders all flew in at the same time, Anna greeting Hiccup and Astrid cheerfully, who didn't reply, annoyingly enough. Icewing grunted once to Toothless, who replied goodnaturedly, as did Stormfly, and went to the starting position, poised and ready to take off.

Hiccup went first, flying quickly towards a sea stack, then flipping backwards and flying back to the arena. Astrid went next doing the balance dance as she flew, then Icewing and Anna went.

Anna stood on Icewing's back and jumped and slid under the ice obstacles Icewing created, then Icewing went into a roll mid-air and flipped backwards, flying upside down towards the arena, then turned upright, twirling through the arena gate. This difficult stunt left Astrid and Hiccup speechless, while the crowd roared and Anna graciously accepted their applause, not gloating or swaggering, just smiled once. She turned breathlessly towards Hiccup and Astrid, who startled her by glaring at her then flying off, separating from each other and going opposite directions. Icewing and Anna looked at each other, then both shrugged, as if saying,

"What the heck?"

The next day the speed racing began at midday, with Anna merely hoping to have fun, and Hiccup and Astrid once more glaring at the opposition. As they reached the top of the sea stack where their dragons were, Anna leapt onto Icewing and flew off, leading Toothless and Stormfly. Anna got an idea, and whispered it to Icewing, who nodded her head and when they got to an area where they were surrounded by rock, all around except for upwards, Icewing blew ice that quickly covered the exit and the entrance as soon as Hiccup and Astrid entered. Of course, the two began shouting angrily at Anna, who just glared at them with her arms crossed until finally she shouted, her voice raising over theirs,

"ENOUGH!" the two other teens shut their mouths in surprise and stared at Anna.

"These games are supposed to be for fun! It's not about winning! It's not about showing off your dragons skills and impressing everybody more than anyone else! It's supposed to be having fun and flying with your bloody friends!" She exclaimed, fed up with the duo's annoying attitude. Hiccup began to say something but Icewing growled, forbidding him to say anything.

"Why are you so angry at me, hm? Because I'm better than you? Because for once there is someone to break your freaking winning streak that's more important to you than your friendships?!" Anna's angry blue eyes pierced Hiccup and Astrid, who bowed their heads in shame.

"You disgust me." She hissed, and Icewing broke the exit's ice and flew out simultaneously. They soared towards the arena and passed swiftly under the finishing line. They gratefully accepted the metal for winning, and Anna smiled as Icewing purred while the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs congratulated her and Icewing. When Hiccup and Astrid came up to her, however, her smile disappeared into a scowl, and quickly mounting Icewing, they shot out of the arena, high into the sky. Fishlegs said,

"Wow! I guess you guys deserved that. Come on guys, let's not congratulate the sour losers." The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs mounted their dragons and flew to their homes, disregarding Hiccup and Astrid who shouted after them to come back. Hiccup groaned and leaned against Toothless, then stood straight as his dragon growled at him, and Hiccup having put the tail on solo glide, he flew after Icewing and Anna, as did Stormfly. Hiccup looked at Astrid with his hands in a gesture that asked,

"What the heck?" Astrid sighed and said,

"I think we got way too competitive."

"Yeah, no kidding." a voice said above them, and looking up, they saw a young woman leaning against the walls and she stalked forward now, saying angrily,

"What did you think you were doing?" Hiccup jumped and said in a voice that sounded tinged with fear,

"Who are you?" The young woman replied,

"I am Elsa and Anna's friend, and I saw what you did to them. What do you have to say for yourselves?" The young woman glared at them with cold silver eyes, and Hiccup and Astrid stuttered, trying to find a way to appease this stranger who looked extremely dangerous.

**Boom baby! ha ha! Now you'll have to wait for a new chapter! mwahahaha!...Nah, I'll try and update ASAP, have no fear.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated; I've had serious writer's block for this story for a long time. Anyways, to the story! Oh and this is just a chapter I wrote, so sorry if it's lame.**

"Whoo hoo! Whoo hoo hoo hoo!" Anna whooped as she, Merida and Icewing flew swiftly around, and she and her Nadder twirled, catching up to Icewing, who held Hiccup and Astrid in her talons. She flew upside down and teased,

"Aw, what's the matter guys?" Hiccup frowned at her, and said crossing his arms,

"You know perfectly well."

"Well if you would have come of your own free will, we wouldn't have had Elsa kidnap you, so it's your own dumb fault."

"Well you didn't have to kidnap _me_!" Astrid said grumpily, and Anna frowned.

"No, you know very well that we did. If we hadn't, you would have stayed with Hiccup and both of you would have gotten sick and died." Anna flew upright and out of hearing reach, not in the mood for their complaining. She called to Merida,

"Are we almost at the island?" Merida squinted and nodded, twisting her fingers around her saddle's grip.

"Just aboot five more minutes." She replied. Anna nodded in reply, then sighed.

"What's wrong, lass?" Merida asked, concerned.

"We've been here five years now. Elsa has only been human twice."

"I think she's saving the days, or she's just not ready." Merida consoled.

"Hm. Look, there's the island!" Icewing, Anna and Merida swooped down towards the island, and landed gracefully, Icewing dropping the two Vikings before she landed.

"Why are we here?" Hiccup asked complainingly, and Icewing growled, her patience running out.

"Shut it!" Merida shouted, angry at their complaining when all they were trying to do was help. Astrid and Hiccup looked at Merida in surprise, and saw Anna had joined Merida, crossing her arms and frowning. Then there was a bright light, and everyone turned to Icewing, and saw her lifting her wings, transforming into human form. Her face was furious when she turned to Hiccup and Astrid and ice shot straight down into the earth, deep into the ground and shook the entire island.

"Why are you being so bratty? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were _trying_ to be the most unpleasant Vikings in history."

"Well your sister sort of kidnapped-" Elsa shot ice and them and knocked them on the ground.

"They and I did it for your own good! Now you can either sulk, or you can go look around the island, being nice, while I make dinner." She crossed her arms and glared at them. They bowed their heads and walked after Anna and Merida. Elsa laughed as they disappeared, then pulled a sack off Anna's Nadder, preparing a drink she'd made that made people super hyper and happy, as well as cooking four rabbits and a deer, the fire and wood courtesies of Toothless and Anna's Nadder. By the time everyone got back it was dark, and Elsa was keeping the food warm.

"Whoa, I didn't know you could cook." Anna exclaimed as she sat before the huge fire, taking a huge portion of rabbit and venison alike. Astrid and Hiccup took their own meat, and sat quietly, slowly eating their food. Elsa observed them silently, then poured her concoction into glasses (Which was the same taste and everything of Monsters only twice as strong and hyper making) and told them to drink it. They made a weird face as they drank it, but then they set it down, and said,

"What is this?"

"Oh, just a drink mix I came up with. Like it?" Elsa replied. Hiccup looked down at the drink, considering his answer, then replied,

"Yes. It has a strange taste, but it's good."

"Thanks. A girl named Meg helped me come up with it. She said it's from the future." Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other, then drank some more of the drink. Anna and Merida, who had already eaten and drunk all their meal, were getting hyper, but managing to hold it in until Hiccup and Astrid got hyper...barely. Elsa watched in amusement as Hiccup and Astrid began to get giggly at Anna and Merida's silly jokes and songs.

"Elsa, what did you do? We haven't been this happy in ages!" Astrid giggled in a silly way, and Hiccup laughed.

"It's fantastic!" Elsa laughed and leaned on a tree she was standing next to.

"Don't worry, you won't get a hangover from this. It must be the fact that you're out and about, not bending over work when you don't even need to." She avoided the truth, that it was the drink, and Anna and Merida managed somehow to wink subtly at her, understanding her reason for not telling them. Elsa watched in amusement for a while, then Anna called to her,

"Elsa! Sing Let it Go! Do the magic, do the magic!" She laughed, quoting from when they were children. (The trolls had restored her memories at Elsa's request.) Elsa grinned and everyone watched as she began singing and using her magic in the same forms that she had on the North Mountain, even making a castle higher up in the woods whence she'd run, calling to the others to follow. She and the others stayed up until dawn, when the drink finally wore off, and they fell asleep next to their dragons and huge fire, all except a young woman who had stayed up all night watching them from a dragon who flew silently in the air, then she swooped down towards them, jumping off her dragon and landing silently next to the fire, and looked closely at Elsa and saw the patterns that had come onto her arms when she'd been cursed. She lifted her hand and a purple magic swirled around Elsa, and took away the curse, leaving her with the ability to fly but only with wings that could and would extend from her back in the shape of eagle's wings, like, yes I admit, Maleficent's. She jumped back on her dragon, flying away up into the sky.

Elsa turned over and stretched, then got up from her uncomfortable position. She was unused to not being a dragon. She looked down at her arms, expecting to see the strange patterns, and saw they had changed. They were now eagles with Elsa standing next to them, but there was something funny with Elsa's depiction. She tried transforming into a dragon and nothing happened. She gasped and shook Anna awake, crying as she woke up,

"Anna, I can't transform! The curse is broken! Look at my arms!" Anna looked at Elsa's arms, and Hiccup and Astrid, who had woken up as well as Merida looked at them.

"Are those wings on your back?" Merida asked, looking closely at the patterns, and Elsa gasped,

"Yes, they are! Does that mean,.." She trailed off, then concentrated, waiting as everyone else stared at her back. Two wings stretched out, and began pumping, lifting Elsa into the air. Elsa gasped and opened her eyes, then laughed in glee as she flew away, quickly being followed by the others, flying quickly.

**Duh duh duh duh! This chapter came out better than I'd hoped! Bye! *Runs away over hill.***


	5. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
